I love to hate you
by lolipopasha
Summary: Jessica is turned by James while he's on his hunt to find Bella. Now she has to live with the Cullen's, and to say that Edward hates her would be an understatement! But there is a thin line between hate...and love.


Okay guys, so this had been on my computer for a while now, and since there is not many Jedward fics out there, and being a huge fan, I thought that I could post it and see if u guys want me to go on :) English is not my first language, I'm french, sorry for the mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy anyway.

* * *

I couldn't remember why I was in the wood in the first place. Was I on one of this boring hike with Angela ? I never understood why she liked it so much, when we could just go shopping ! Or was it a date with mike ? A romantic picnic by the river ? Or was I simply taking my dog prada for a walk ? Was it day or night ? I didn't have the answer to any of these questions. All I could recall was the sharp pain and the intense burn that followed. I heard voices, and what seemed like bones craking. I remembered that my body had been lifted from the ground. But what remained the most was my body on fire. I wanted to scream, to cry, to ask why nobody would put down the flames that were killing me! But I couldn't.

During an eternity of suffering, I wondered about my friends, my parents. Would they miss me ? Because I was sure of one thing : I was in hell. For all the bad things that I've done. For all the time I spent talking behind people's back. For being selfish and self centered. I surely deserved my fate...

But suddenly the pain stopped. And I felt incredibly strong...and thrirsty. Very thirsty. My throat was as dry as a desert.

-It's been a week, she won't make it. I can't hear her, she's dead.

I knew this voice...this cold, heartless voice...

I opened my eyes and saw him. Edward Cullen, looking straight at me with disgust. As always. But he seemed surprised that I was returning his death glare.

_"Death...Dead..."_

That was what he said. **_She's Dead_**. I wasn't dead ! Was I ?

-I'm not...dead...asshole...

I didn't recognized my voice. It was...chanting. I liked it.

-In a way you are, he snorted

I frowned , not getting what he meant by that. Well, I was talking to him, right ? Dead people couldn t talk !

-Be nice Edward.

I turned my head to the girl's voice. It was Alice Cullen, smiling at me like if I was a fucking christmas tree! Standing by her side was her boyfriend. He looked less friendly, looking at me as a threat.  
This thought made me feel weird, in danger. I just wanted to stand on my feet but in only a second, I was in the corner of the room, on a deffensive position, growling at him.

_"Wait..I'm fucking growling ?!"_

-It's ok Jessica, nobody's going to hurt you, said Alice in a sweet voice.

She took a few steps toward me, very slowly, like she was scared I would hurt her. That was so stupid, I could never hurt anybody...well, physically speaking.

-Be careful !

She didn't listen to Jasper and was now standing in front of me. Suddenly I was feeling like a little girl. None of this made sense, and I really wanted to see my mom. I thrown myself in the girl's arms.

-She's just hugging me ! She yelled at the two guys who were ready to attact me. It's ok Jessica, you re safe now.

-What happened to me ? Am I dead ? Why do I feel so weird ?!

-We will explain everything to you. You need to calm down, she said while stroking my hair gently.

-She's still a pain in the ass, mocked Edward.

I shot him a death glare.

-Tell me everything NOW, or I'll go find the sheriff and tell him that you kidnapped me! I yelled while breaking the embrace.

Edward laughed cruely and I shivered despite myself.

-You can't go anywhere, you stupid little brat! You're dead to this world, you're a _REAL_ monster now.

-Edward, stop, whispered Alice

But he didn't listen to her and move forward to me with a predatory look on his face.

-You will never see your parents and your friends again, you will never have children, you will never grow old, because you're a vampire !

He was only inches from me now. I hold his cold gaze, not wanting to be the one to break it. Screw him and his gorgeous face! I would not let him get to me anymore!

-You wanted to know, now you do, he added with an evil smirk dancing on his pink lips.

I couldn't contain it anymore. I bursted out laughing. Edward looked so pissed that I laughed harder, unable to stop myself.

-You think it s funny ? He yelled

-A...vampi...vampire ! I managed to say.

Alice looked concern, and this made me stop laughing.

-Wait...you're actually serious ?

Edward grabbed the mirror from the wall and put in in front of my face. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were so red...so scary...I closed them hard, unable to look at myself. I thought that I would be hyper ventilating right now, that my heart would beat like a hammer, but I wasn't even fucking breathing, and I couldn't feel my heart in my chest!

-Isn't it hilarious Jessica ? Mocked Edward.

_"Calm down Jessica...he's not worth it...you're going to be fine...you're a vampire, so what ? No one will be able to hurt you now, and you'll live forever..."_

I opened my eyes and faced me once more. My skin was perfect, a bit pale, but it suited me well. My mouth was full and naturally red. My hair was a deep brown and was glowing. I raised my glance to my eyes. They were still fucking scary. But my eyelashes were so long!

-Are they gonna be red forever ?

-How...

Jasper didn't finish his sentence. He looked pretty shocked.

-What ? I asked, annoyed.

-You were mad. How did you calmed down by yourself ?

I was confused. What did he meant by that ?

-Look guys, I think we need to leave her alone for now. She needs to see Carlisle, said Alice in a very serious tone.

-Carlisle, as in your dad ? I asked.

Edward looked at me as if I was the dumbest girl on earth and I couldn't help but gave him the finger. He seemed shocked but rolled his eyes and left the room without a word. Jasper followed him, which left only Alice and I. I couldn't say why, but I felt like I could trust her. Which was weird, since I didn't even knew the girl.

-Are you ready to talk to Carlisle ?

-I guess, I answered, not sure what this conversation was about.

-Let's go, it will be over soon. Then the fun part will begin !


End file.
